rabbit_animalfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Care For A Pet Rabbit
It's important to take good care of your rabbit, and make it feel loved. Here are the basic steps to caring for your pet rabbit: Step One- Find A Safe Indoor Place For Your Rabbit They can roam free in a room made specially for them, or you can get a rabbit pen or condo. It all depends on what works for you and your family. Make sure that the space your rabbit will be staying is large enough for them to hop around. They should also be let out for a few hours a day for exercise. Make sure your rabbit is not isolated away from you and your family. A family room or a living room is the perfect spot for a rabbit pen. Step Two- Make Sure Your House Is Safe Rabbits need space to hop around and explore.In order to create a safe space for your rabbit, you need to rabbit proof your house.This includes covering all wires with plastic sleeves or flex tubing, or lifting them 3-4 feet out of reach of your rabbit. If you don’t want your baseboards gnawed, you can cover them with plastic guards, 2x4s or furring strips. You’ll also have to block off certain areas since rabbits like to chew the undersides of beds, items on bookshelves, house plants, and more. Basically, your rabbit will try to chew everything in reach. Step Three- Provide Fresh Hay A rabbit’s diet should mainly consist of hay. Fresh hay should be provided to rabbits at all times. Baby rabbits should be given alfalfa, and adult rabbits should be fed timothy hay, grass hay, or oat hay. Using a large hay feeder is helpful because it keeps large amounts of hay dry, clean, and accessible. Step Four- Provide Fresh Greens, Fiber-Rich Pellets, And Fresh Water Supplement your rabbit’s hay with fresh vegetables, fiber-rich pellets (in limited quantities for adult rabbits), and fresh water daily. Step Five- Get A Litter Box Rabbits have a natural inclination to poop and pee in one area. Take advantage of this by setting up a medium-sized cat litter box or shallow storage bin near their food/water bowls and hay feeder. Put a thin layer of rabbit-safe, recycled newspaper pellet litter at the bottom of the litter box. Do not use clay/clumping cat litter or wood shavings, as they are not safe for rabbits. Then put hay on top of the litter. Rabbits like to eat hay and poop at the same time, so this will encourage good litter box habits. Step Six- Provide Entertainment Rabbits like to play, and get bored very easily. You can make them a cardboard house or castle. Both are perfect, beacause rabbits like to chew new doors and windows. Cardboard forts also provide quiet refuge to the rabbits when needed. You can also get a few rabbit toys for your rabbit. Step Seven- Groom Your Rabbit Rabbits are naturally clean animals and wash themselves frequently. But you still need to groom your rabbit on a regular basis. Rabbits go through shedding cycles a couple times a year. It’s important to brush your rabbit to remove all the excess fur. Otherwise, your rabbit could ingest it and have serious digestive issues. Step Eight- Bring Your Rabbit To A Vet Rabbits are prey animals, and so their natural instinct is to hide any symptoms of illness. You must keep a watchful eye to ensure your rabbit is eating, drinking, pooping, and peeing regularly. If you notice any change in behavior, it is important to call a rabbit-savvy vet immediately. In addition to responding to illness, it is also essential to bring your rabbit in for regular veterinary checkups. The vet can check the ears, eyes, teeth, and gut to make sure the rabbit is in good health. Finally, consider spaying or neutering your rabbit. Spaying/neutering can reduce aggressive behavior, improve litter box habits, and improve a rabbit’s overall health. Step Nine- Understand Rabbits' Unique Language And Behavior Pet rabbits are different from cats and dogs. It’s essential to understand how rabbits think so you and your rabbit can live a happy life together! Rabbit Supply Checklist * Indoor housing '''Get a puppy pen 36 inches or higher so your rabbit can’t jump out. * Wire covers Plastic sleeves can be neatly connected to your wall. Flex tubing is another great option for covering and/or bundling wires. * Furniture / baseboard protection Large split flex tubing can fit over wooden table or chair legs. Furring strips, 2x4s or other wood panels can be used to cover baseboards. * '''Puppy pens / baby gates '''Puppy pens can help block off areas or confine your rabbit to a safe area of a room. Metal baby gates can be used to block off rooms. Storage cube panels can be attached to the bottoms of baby gates with zip ties if the slats are too far apart. * Litter box A medium-sized cat litter box (no top) or a shallow storage container will do. * Rabbit-safe litter Opt for a recycled newspaper pellet litter such as Yesterday’s News (unscented). * '''Food / water bowls '''Ceramic dishes are heavy enough so your rabbit can’t tip them over. * '''Hay feeder This helps keep hay fresh and available to your rabbit at all times. * Chair mat '''(optional) You may want to protect your floor in the bunny area. Make sure to get a hard plastic one to resist chewing. * '''Food (hay, pellets, vegetables, and water) Purchase hay by the bale from a local farmer or order bulk online. * Cardboard box Create a cardboard castle by cutting doorways and windows in a large cardboard box. * Chew toys Sea grass mats are acceptable to chew and can be used to cover areas. Woven grass play balls are also a favorite for distraction. Wood and rope activity centers/toys capture rabbits’ interest. * 'Nail clippers ' You will need to regularly trim your bunny’s nails. If your rabbit has dark claws, a small flashlight helps you to locate the quick and avoid it. Category:Rabbit Care